powerrangersspooffandomcom-20200216-history
The Power Rangers
The Power Rangers, also known as Rangers, revolves around a group of men "with attitude" that would become the team of Power Rangers on Earth, led by their mentor Zordon and his robotic-assistant Alpha 5 against the evil witch Rita Repulsa and her minions, who were accidentally freed from their confinement on the moon where Zordon previously defeated them 10,000 years before the series. Over the course of the show, Rita would be aided by Lord Zedd, the self-proclaimed "Emperor of Evil" and later Rita's husband, Rito Revolto, Rita's incompetent brother who at first managed to destroy the Thunderzords and the Ranger's powers, and Master Vile, Rita's father, who forced them to find new powers after losing their old ones. However, the main five rangers would also be joined by many allies of their own; the first being Luke Bryan, who was originally the evil Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, corrupted by Rita, before being broken free of her spell and joining the other Rangers, later becoming the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger after the Green Ranger powers expired. Power Rangers TBA History When Rita and her minions were freed from their imprisonment on the moon, Zordon took action to prevent her from taking over the Earth unchallenged. Instructing Alpha 5 to recruit "five teenagers with attitude," he chose Dierks, Colton, Chris, and Luke to receive the five Power Coins in his possession and become Power Rangers. These five rangers thwarted many of Rita's plots, but nearly met defeat when Rita used a sixth Power Coin to transform Luke into her own evil Green Ranger. Luke succeeded in cutting off communications with Zordon and trapping the Rangers' Zords before unleashing his own Dragonzord. However, Alpha was able to restore the Command Center's link with Zordon, who helped bring the Zords back, allowing the Rangers to defeat Dragonzord. Once Dierks destroyed Luke's Sword of Darkness, Luke was freed from Rita's control, and immediately became a new member of the team. Rita soon set out to take revenge on her former minion, using the Green Candle in an attempt to drain away Luke's powers. The Rangers managed to stop her by having Luke give his Power Coin to Dierks, preventing Rita from draining way his powers. However, Luke later reassumed the green powers after Rita managed to steal the other five Power Coins. As a result, his powers remained weak for some time, which would make him a target when Lord Zedd usurped control of Rita's forces. Eventually Luke lost the Green Ranger powers, while the other Rangers upgraded their Dino Zords into the Thunder Zords. The continual threat of Lord Zedd, however, prompted Zordon and Alpha to create a new set of White Ranger powers, which were conferred upon Tommy due to his faithfulness in serving as the Green Ranger. He also became leader of the team, replacing Dierks, who along with Chris and Luke later passed their powers on to new Rangers. This process would be accomplished using the Sword of Light, thus conferring Red and Black Ranger powers upon Dave Annable and Shawn Mendes. Eventually, all six Rangers would lose their powers after Rito Revolto arrived and helped Zedd and Rita-the pair having married some time previously-destroy the Thunder Zords. As such, they were forced to seek out Ninjor, the creator of the Power Coins, in the Desert of Despair. Eventually, they convinced Ninjor of their sincerity, and he granted them new Ninja powers to replace their old ones. The Rangers were thus able to continue their battles against Rita and Zedd's forces for some time, even after Rita's father Master Vile arrived to bolster their forces. They were thus forced to utilize the Zeo Crystal to obtain new powers, becoming the Zeo Rangers. However, as there were only five pieces of the crystal, only five rangers could be empowered by them. Aisha's place on the team was taken by Dave who joins the four remaining rangers, while Colton stepped down to serve in a support role as passes his powers to Dave.